Strangers
Strangers è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Heavenz. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cool. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A lonely soul, wandering through the night, screams at the streets that drift into despair. But it's always darkest just before dawn. Your voice will surely be heard by someone..."'' Liriche Giapponese='不安ばかり先行して 未熟な僕が辿り着いた街は 気付けば反発ばっか それ必要なんですか？ 囲われた世界だった 僕が自由と定義していたとこは やっぱり飛び出したって怖いもんだ Strangers 画面の奥　カウンターな僕らに 不快極まりない　クエスチョン Strangers わだかまりは「ダウト！」そう叫んだんだ, その声で 気付いてたんだ　本質も本来も 分かってたんだ　もうずっと前から “誰かの為” 自分の為だ　それでも 貴方は　貴方は 貴方だけは' 期待ばかり先行して 未熟な僕が辿り着いた街は 表面をスケートするだけで 言葉はリフレクション 着飾るだけ着飾って 見られたいのはホントは中身なんだ それでも浸透してる　怖いくらい Strangers 依然アウトサイダーな　僕らは 時にラジカルに　吠えてんだ Strangers 聞かせてよ僕に　本当の意思をさ その声で 塞いでたんだ　この瞼を 救われたんだ　与えるはずが 孤独の中　笑われても 届いた　貴方に　貴方に　貴方にはさ 誰かが　誰かが ってしがみ付いてたんだろう 包み込む声も雑音で 何も聴き取れないまま 貴方が　貴方が そこには居てくれたんだろう 例えば迷子のような　僕らは 独りきりじゃなかった|-|Romaji='fuan bakari senkou shite mijuku na boku ga tadori tsuita machi wa kizukeba hanpatsu bakka sore hitsuyou nan desu ka? kakowareta sekai datta boku ga jiyuu to teigi shite ita toko wa yappari tobidashitatte kowai mon da STRANGERS gamen no oku COUNTER na bokura ni fukai kiwamarinai QUESTION STRANGERS wadakamari wa "DOUBT!" sou sakendan da sono koe de kizuitetan da honshitsu mo honrai mo wakattetan da mou zutto mae kara “dareka no tame” jibun no tame da soredemo anata wa anata wa anata dake wa' kitai bakari senkou shite mijuku na boku ga tadori tsuita machi wa hyoumen wo SKATE suru dake de kotoba wa REFLECTION kikazaru dake kikazatte miraretai no wa honto wa nakami nanda soredemo shintou shiteru kowai kurai STRANGERS izen OUTSIDER na bokura wa toki ni LOGICAL ni hoeten da STRANGERS kikasete yo boku ni hontou no ishi wo sa sono koe de fusaidetan da kono mabuta wo sukuwaretan da ataeru hazu ga kodoku no naka warawarete mo todoita anata ni anata ni anata ni wa sa dareka ga dareka ga tte shigami tsuitetan darou tsutsumikomu koe mo zatsuon de nanimo kikitorenai mama anata ga anata ga soko ni wa ite kuretan darou tatoeba maigo no you na bokura wa hitori kiri ja nakatta|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA Led by my fears I came to town without a clue In rebellion without realization Was that even necessary? A boxed-in world Was the place I defined as freedom And now that I'm out　It's scary Strangers For us renegades inside the screen It's a most disturbing question Strangers "I doubt it", I shouted in angst It woke me up I saw the way it is, the way it has to be For a long time now I've known the score "Who was this for?" It was for me But then you, then you, Then only you' Led by my hopes I came to town without a clue Skating across the surface Words are a reflection I dress up the best I can But it's the real me I want them to see And still they through me--it's scary Strangers We're always outsiders Sometimes railing against the machine Strangers Come on, tell me, what do you really think? Wake me up With my eyelids firmly shut You saved me　Though I thought I was the one to give Even if they laugh at me in my loneliness I got through to you, to you, to you. Someone... anyone... Clinging on for dear life The voices all around me are static I can't hear a thing Only you, you You were there for me Maybe we're lost little children But we're not alone Video 【初音ミク】Strangers【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku